Where's My Sister?
~ WHERE?! WHERE?! ~ Link: http://derekthevaporeon.deviantart.com/art/Where-s-my-sister-208234836 Where's My Sister? I am a boy who plays RPG games, such as YS, Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy and mostly, Pokémon. Why Pokémon? Because its story is awesome and I love how the Pokémon look like. I am a fanboy of Snorlax, because I think Snorlax is awesome, despite his look. When the 4th Generation games came out, I became amused at Snorlax's pre-evolution, Munchlax, because it looks kind of funny. However, what did not amuse me was the so-called "Gonbe Effect", but that's another history. I had a cartridge of Pokémon Fire Red, where I caught two Snorlax; a male and a female. I named them "Laxsnor" and "Snory" respectively. The names were after the Pokémon Stadium games. Everytime I challenged my friend, whose name is Rick in his Leaf Green (mine is Gar), I would always do a double battle against him and beat his entire party with Laxsnor and Snory. He always asked to himself how I beat him with the Snorlax duo. Unfortunately, I grew bored of this game and decided to download Pokémon Diamond and insert it into my R4 to play it. I started the game and played it the whole way through and had a strong party at the moment I was going to fight Cynthia, which did consist on: Luxray, Infernape, a shiny Gyarados, Garchomp, Honchkrow and Abomasnow. After I was done with the League and became the Champion, I was glad I was done with a slow game (seriously, how many of you are thinking Diamond and Pearl were slow as heck?), but after learning of the Pal Park, I knew I could bring my party from Fire Red to Diamond. I did grab my Fire Red game, insert it below my DS Lite and start it. I rearranged the Pokémon I was going to transfer, including Snory, since I couldn't have two Snorlax. I was sorry about Laxsnor, because I could only migrate once per day. After I was done catching every single Pokémon, I was happy. But since I wasn't done yet, I had to wait the next day. However, my friend told me he had Pearl and wanted to challenge me to a match. I lost, because he had a strong party, and Snory wouldn't fight properly without his brother. He was finally so glad; he wanted to give me his Shiny Latios for my Snory. I didn't want to, but he told me it will be okay, because he was going to breed a Munchlax and then give it back to me for another shiny he would want. So, we traded. I saw how Snory was going up, while the shiny Latios, who he did name "Lex", was coming at me. I was happy and sad, because I got my first shiny and sad because I wouldn't see Snory for a while. The next day, I decided to transfer more Pokémon, but I couldn't see my cartridge of Fire Red anywhere. Then, my niece entered with the cartridge in my room; she was crying, telling me that she had done something bad to that "Fat Creepy Thing". I guess it's because she plays with the game most of the time, she sometimes would mess up with it. "She must be talking about Laxsnor", I thought in my mind. Then, I grabbed the Fire Red cartridge, inserted it into my DS and start it. When I was about to transfer Laxsnor, a text appeared: This Pokémon knows a Hidden Move. It cannot be migrated. '' I screamed on rage when I saw this text, because I would forget which Pokémon I was going to migrate. So, I turned my DS off, turned it back on, started Fire Red and saw the intro of Gengar and Nidorino fighting, but this was the strange part. '''It had glitchy graphics.' After I saw that kinda funny intro, I was presented with the Charizard. I hit Start and I was brought to the menu, showing my stats as I left it before. I hit "A" on Continue. I saw the progress of my character; he fought Rick in the Colosseum, he fought Pokémon in Route 9 and other stuff. After all those flashbacks, I was finally on the Fuchsia City's Pokémon Center. I grabbed Laxsnor from the PC and checked his stats. They were all OK, but his moves... "I knew she would teach him Strenght, again", I said on disappointment when I noticed she replaced Body Slam with Strenght. So, I took Laxsnor to the Move Deleter and made him forget Strenght. When I was done, I got out of the house, but something stopped me from going to the Pokémon Center. It was a text box that popped out, which read: Laxsnor: Where's my sister? What did you do to her? '' Wait, what the...? Is Laxsnor speaking through text? I hit the "A" button, thinking my game glitched because of my niece messing with it. ''I miss my sister! Take me to her, please! '' I hit A yet again and I could finally move. I went to the PC and did deposit Laxsnor in the box. I saved and turned the game off, then start my Pokémon Diamond game and chose '''Migrate from Leaf Green'. I chose the Pokémon randomly, along with Laxsnor. When the game was done saving data on both games. I could finally catch those Pokémon. When I was done catching five of six Pokémon I migrated, I thought Laxsnor did not appear yet. Perhaps he was a rare Pokémon. When I finally saw the screen do the battle intro animation, I was excited to catch Laxsnor. However, something on his sprite made me jump. It was frowning with those closed eyes while crying, and he had dirt on his paws and his body. This caused me to stare at it with confusion. Gar's Laxsnor drawed nearby. I wanted to catch it, so I hit "Ball" and saw how the Pokéball caught him. After getting information about the record and getting the berry, I was going to deposit Laxsnor into the PC, but something stopped me once again. Laxsnor: My sister it's not here. Where did she go!? I got startled by a loud Snorlax cry. Then, my cell phone started to ring. It was my friend, who told me his sister released the Snorlax by accident. I should get mad later, because I'm scared now. Laxsnor spoke again. She died... Why!? Why did you do that in the beginning!? Why did you separate us!? Why!? This glitch is what I should not consider a glitch anymore; it did look more like if the game had life or something. Sniff... Just let me see her for a last time. After he said this, the theme of Lost Tower started to play. I knew where I had to go, so, I chose my Honchkrow to use Fly and head towards Solaceon Town. I headed north to the Lost Tower, but I noticed no one was around and the route was dead silent, but I entered anyways, knowing what I should do. There was a blue colored grave in the middle of the room. I read it. This touched my heart. Here lies Snory, who was put rest to her pain for not seeing his brother, Laxsnor. Never separate a good brothership. After that did happen, I noticed Laxsnor was gone as well! I did exit the Lost Tower and spoke to the man next to the door. He said: Laxsnor became a spirit, just like his sister. ''This touched my heart more deeply, and scared me because I thought Laxsnor would have committed suicide. I returned into the Lost Tower and noticed another grave. I read it. ''R.I.P. Laxsnor, who suffered the loss of his sister, died of loneliness and depression. Never separate a good brothership. '' I saved and turned off my DS and told this history to my friend, who didn't believe me at first, but he did when he saw the graves in my game. After then, I saw that my Fire Red saved game got corrupted and deleted, so I started a new game and whenever I caught the Snorlax duo, I'll make sure to transfer them together rather than separately. My last word is: '''Never separate a good brothership'. Category:Pokemon Category:Horror